


Respite

by anotetofollow



Series: Illustrated Fanfic Commissions [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Wicked Grace, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotetofollow/pseuds/anotetofollow
Summary: Sidni Cadash and Cullen recover after an evening playing Wicked Grace.Illustrated fanfic commission, with art by tumblr user @noctuaalbaCommissioned by thebakerstboyskeeper!





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebakerstboyskeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebakerstboyskeeper/gifts).



> A joint commission from me and @noctuaalba for thebakerstboyskeeper - thanks so much! I loved writing Sidni

  


Sidni’s head hurt. Sidni’s head hurt, and her eyes were too tight in her head. Sidni’s head hurt, and her eyes were too tight in her head, and her tongue felt like an old shoe, and she was definitely dying. Carefully, as though she might shatter if she moved too fast, she sat up in bed.

“Oh no,” she said, wincing against the morning light. “No, no. Not good.”

“Good morning.”

Sidni blinked and turned to see Cullen sitting next to her. He looked as bad as she felt. His hair was in disarray, and he was a great deal paler than usual.

“Not a good morning. Not at all,” Sidni said, groaning softly as she shifted into a more comfortable position. “What  _ happened  _ last night?”

“Varric happened,” Cullen sighed. “We played Wicked Grace. I lost. Emphatically.”

Suddenly the events of the previous evening came flooding back. She recalled Cullen losing everything up to and including his dignity, and snorted with laughter. “How could I forget  _ that _ ?”

Cullen put his arm around her shoulders. “You weren’t exactly the picture of decorum yourself, you know.”

“Here we go,” she winced. “What did I do?”

“Fell asleep on top of the bar for one thing. When Cabot tried to wake you up you told him that the place was called the Herald’s Rest, and that you intended to do just that.”

“That’s all?” Sidni pressed her head against his shoulder. “I’ve done worse.”

“I’m sure you have,” Cullen laughed. “What do we do now then? I feel dreadful.”

“Sleep. More sleep. Right now.”

They did as she suggested, curling up together against the chill. Sidni fell back to sleep almost immediately, the deep, impenetrable rest of the desperately hungover.

She woke some time later. From the position of the sun outside the chamber she figured it for early afternoon. The sleep had helped, and she felt considerably better - starving and dishevelled, yes, but no longer close to death.

Cullen’s place beside her was empty, the sheets cold. Sidni expected he had risen early and returned to his myriad duties. She felt a pang of irritated affection at the thought. His commitment to their cause was remarkable, truly, but once in a while it would have been nice if he took a day off.

If Cullen was up and attending to his business, that meant that she would be expected to do the same. Reluctantly Sidni hauled herself out of bed, sparing one last, longing look for the warm blankets and soft cushions. She rose and washed, wrapping a heavy robe about herself while she set about making tea from the herbs she kept in her desk drawer.

She had just poured herself a cup and had sat down to read the missives delivered the previous day when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Looking up, she saw Cullen climbing up to her quarters with a laden tray of food balanced across his arms. He was dressed simply, not in his Commander’s uniform, and there were still dark circles beneath his eyes.

“Afternoon,” Sidni said, putting down the letter she had been reading. “What’s all that?”

Cullen placed the tray on a low table, then turned back towards her. “Breakfast. I knew you would be hungry.”

“I thought you’d gone down to see to the troops.”

He shook his head. “Not today. I couldn’t sleep, and you were dead to the world. Thought you might appreciate not having to come downstairs and face Cassandra.”

“Oh, Maker,” Sidni said. “Is she pissed?”

“Not really,” he said. “I told her you had earned a bit of downtime. But here you are, catching up with your correspondence. Very responsible of you.”

“What, this?” Sidni scoffed, and threw the letter over her shoulder. “Forget this. Now there’s breakfast.”

She got up from her desk and padded across the room to where Cullen stood. Standing on her tiptoes, she pulled him down by his shirtfront so she could kiss him. He must have been to the steams while she was sleeping; he smelt clean, like thyme and mountain air.

“Thank you,” she said. “You’re full of surprises.”

“How so?” he frowned.

Sidni shrugged, letting go of his shirt and moving to sit down on the couch. She examined the selection of fruit and pastries that covered the tray. Taking something cream-filled and covered with strawberries from the pile, she took a bite and spoke through her mouthful of food. “You’re always so focused on your work, that’s all.” She chewed, then swallowed. “Not that it isn’t a good thing. But it’s not like you to take a morning off just because.”

Cullen came to sit beside her, helping himself to a buttered roll on the way. “I’m not intending to make a habit of it. But last night was…” he trailed off, searching for the right words.

“Fun?” Sidni hazarded.

“Maker, I think that’s it,” he said. “I enjoyed myself. But it was more than that. Everybody else seemed to enjoy having me there.”

Sidni grinned lasciviously. “Of course they did. You gave them quite a show.”

“You know what I mean.” He nudged her in the ribs. “I’m used to you wanting me around. I forget that I don’t know the rest of your people all that well. Drinking, playing cards… it’s the most normal I’ve felt in a long time.”

She nodded, leaning back against his chest. “Me too. Actually managed to forget about Corypheus for a while there.”

“I’m not advocating for complacency,” Cullen said. “But I think Varric was right. Sometimes people need a break from it all. The soldiers won’t suffer if I take a morning off to have breakfast with you.”

“Hear hear.” Sidni turned to kiss the curve of his jaw, leaving powdered sugar on his skin where her lips had brushed it. “We both deserve a break. Besides, trying to fight with a hangover is a good way to get yourself killed.”

“There is that,” he said. “It would be preferable if you stayed alive. When this is all over you need to teach me how to play Wicked Grace the way you do. I didn’t see you lose a copper all night.”

Sidni plucked a few grapes from the tray and popped them into her mouth. “And miss watching our glorious Commander embarrass himself in front of the entire Inquisition again?” she smiled sweetly. “Not a chance.”


End file.
